Black Blood
by Memma546
Summary: In an argument when Skipper question's Julien's 'kingness', Julien mentions a Judith. A few days later a crate shows holding three lemurs, Judith, Madison and Mandy. Private, Marlene and the lemurs are wary...
1. Chapter 1

Black Blood

Summary: In an argument when Skipper question's Julien's 'kingness', Julien mentions a Judith. A few days later a crate shows holding three lemurs, Judith, Madison and Mandy. While the rest of the zoo seemed to think Judith wants forgiveness, Private, Marlene and the lemurs are wary...

**Skipper: _Sweet fanfiction writers! I thought we got rid of you..._**

**Emma(me):_ Hey it's me with the dark fic I promise-wait, what? You mean...you mean you don't like me? _****_*Emma eyes well up*_**

**Private:_ Now, there, there Emma, I'm sure Skippah didn't mean it._**

**Rico:_ Ya, ya *glares at Skipper*_**

**Skipper:_ *sighs* what's your story about then?_**

**Emma:_ *perking up* Well as I said it's a dark fic starring Julien. Basically it's one of those stories bringing the secrets from the past...I'm not sure what I should rate it coz I don't know how dark my writing can take me..._**

**Skipper:_ Just slapped it down as a T and if it gets to creepy, your readers can tell you to knock it up to an M._**

**Emma:_ Okay! I'm not sure if it'll have funny moments...I'll try but it might be too dark...I don't know-_**

**Skipper:_ Oh for crying out louds, let them read! They probably left thanks for you saying that! Come on, some quick smile and waving will bring them back. _**

**_:) & waves_**

One

Piercing blue eyes met fiery golden ones.

Skipper glared at Julien. The ringtail lemur had again got on the penguin leader's nerves on a bad day. On a bad day you don't even have to know Skipper to know you shouldn't get on his bad side. But Julien did have a problem of annoying Skipper a lot.

There had been a meeting in the gift shop. A simple maintence meeting with all the zoo residents; checking that everything was fine in each habitat. It should have been over in just under an hour or so. However as soon as Skipper had thought he had ran through everything, Julien had piped up with a list about terrible things in the lemur exhibit:

"My super mega floaty throne isn't floaty enough so it's not super nor is it mega, my throne is not as nearly twice as tall as it should be, my kingdom is too small for the likes of me, my..."

_My, my, my, my, my, MY_! That's all Julien would talk about: himself. I remind you again that Skipper was not in the best of moods. Soon he bark out a snappy comment leading Julien to retort and soon it had turned into a heated argument.

The zoo animals watched on, deciding it was best not to get avoid, for once. Only three other penguins, two lemurs and a otter stood against them, the penguins coming over to stand by Skipper in case they needed to hold their leader back while the lemurs did the same with Julien and the otter stood in the middle, her arms out as she tried to use gestures to calm the two down.

"Guys, guys, come on, this is supposed to be a meeting," Marlene said. She turned to Julien, "Now I'm sure Skipper didn't mean what he said-"

"Oh I meant every word, Marlene." Skipper said, crossing his flippers.

Julien growled, "How is dare you? You have no right to disrespect de king!"

Skipper scoffed, "You're not the boss of me, ringtail. Let alone a king."

Julien eyes darkened, the orange of them turning red in rage, "I am de king!"

"Yeah, right, ringtail! You just keep telling yourself that. We all know it's not true. The only reason that you are king is that you proclaim yourself to be that!"

"I am king because I am worthy of the position. Not you flightless birds."

Skipper seethed, "Oh come on! You're no king than Mort is."

As this was said, eyes turned to the said lemur. Mort fidgeted under their eyes before he spoke up, "Er...I like the king's feet."

"Yes, we know dat, now shutter de up, Mort," Julien said in his normal voice he used when dealing with the small lemur. He turned back to Skipper, his hands on his hips, "You see? Mort does not make de good king dat I am."

Skipper face palmed, "For the love of god-You're not a king! You just say you are, you've haven't proven anything.

"Now hold up there, Skipper." Maurice said stepping closer so eyes would draw to him and Julien would be distracted from pouncing at the bird, "You don't know anything that happen in Madagascar. Julien had to claim the throne, he wasn't simply given it."

"Like's that a believable story," Skipper snorted.

"But Skippah," Interrupted Private, who had been anxiously watching from the sidelines, "If the lemurs say that true then Julien did prove himself to be king back in Madagascar. I mean, who are we to say they're lying?"

"I tell you why, young Private." Skipper said, sending the boy a glance before locking eyes with Julien, "The reason why I don't think it's true is because Julien couldn't survive without us saving his tail all the time, yet alone claim a throne."

The movement was so quick it shocked even the leader as Julien suddenly came crashing upon him. His claws out and teeth bared, Julien hissed as he fought with Skipper, who had immediately startled trying to hit and kick him off after the initial shock. They rolled around for a few moments before both of their arms/flippers were pinned to their sides as they were pulled away.

"Don't ever question me, stupid penguin!" Julien snarled, trying to pull away from Maurice and Mort, "You are not even knowing what Judith had done!"

Every single eye in the room blink at that, save for Julien and the stuffed toys.

"Who's Judith?" Marlene asked.

Julien stopped struggling, his eyes widening as he realised what he had just said. His arms sagged and, as Maurice and Mort let go of him, he crossed them as he glanced away from them, his tail subconsciously wrapping around himself as well.

"Meeting close."

"Now wait just a minute, ringtail, I'm the one who-"

Julien who had turned and started marching out of the door, spun around and jabbed Skipper's front, his eyes smouldering lethally.

"_I said_ meeting is close." He spat and he pushed Skipper away. He then walked out of the room, quickly followed by his subjects.

The animals stared at the door for a moment before they turned to each other in confusion. What the heck just happened?

* * *

It had been a couple of days since that happened. Julien sprawl over his throne, only giving his 'kingdom' a glance before his eyes turned to the sky. Music blared from his music box but not once did he get up to dance to it. His mind was elsewhere, like it had been for most of these last few days. Deep thoughts clouded over his usual partying spirit.

Maurice had noticed this and was worried about it too.

"Your majesty," He said, walking over to the king, "Have I already told you before, it's not healthy to mope around. Now come on, the penguins are worried, Mort's worried, I'm worried, the whole zoo is-"

"Quiet, Maurice." Julien said, a paw in Maurice face to shut him up, "Something bad is coming."

"Something is-what?"

Julien sighed, turning his head down to look at Maurice, "I is feeling something bad is coming. I am waiting for the Sky Spirits to send me a message on what it is."

Maurice glanced up to the sky, "And have they said anything?"

Julien, his head turning back upwards again, shook his head, "At the moment, they are feeling to keep me in the dark. But I know something's coming."

Maurice sighed. He wasn't about to question his king but ever since Julien had walked out on the meeting, he couldn't help but be concerned, "Your majesty, maybe we should talk  
about-"

_WHAMP!_

The two lemurs jumped almost right out of their fur. They whirled around and Mort, who had been secretly eating fudgy pops, peeked out of his hiding place.

A large crate stood there. Now the lemurs had seen a few crates during their time in the zoo but only once had a crate landed in the lemur habitat. That had been when Lemmy, a life size robot lemur, had been introduced to Julien.

This crate was larger than that however. The box seemed large enough for three robots lemurs - or, when the crate door slid open, three live lemurs.

The first one was similar to Maurice, her fur grey and her body small and podgy. Maurice's eyes widened as he stared open mouthed at her before his eyebrows furrowed just as she frowned at him after blinking at him also in shock.

The second one was a mouse lemur like Mort, but different. Her fur for one was not sandy coloured like Mort was but instead a rich brown. Her eyes also were not as wide, still cute but not wide. She and Mort just blink at each other, both being confused by the whole event.

It was the third presence that struck fear into the lemurs' hearts.

She was a ringtail lemur just like Julien. Yet it wasn't just her species that match the king. Her eyes were exactly the same as Julien's right down to the last detail. Her tail also matched his. On her head, she also had a crown, through not as elaborate as Julien's. The crown was more in the form of a tiara and the leaves were not only small and from another tree but was also darken like autumn. Her body was also more female but there was something more to her, something sinister. Maybe it was the way she stood or maybe it was her coy sly smirk. Julien thought it looked pure evil.

"Judith." He breathed, glaring at her as he stared at her in shock.

She cocked her head, her grin widening, "Well, hello there brother dear. Long time no see."

* * *

**_So how was it? I did have another idea with another sister but I didn't know if you guys would like it. It's kinda of writing new episodes that center-fic my OC which you can put anywhere in the penguins series but I don't know how many people like OC fics. Anyway, I only got snippets of episodes for Jamie, I haven't written it all down so it won't show up for some time anyway._**

**_Read and review. _**

**_:) & waves_**


	2. Chapter 2

Black Blood

Summary: In an argument when Skipper question's Julien's 'kingness', Julien mentions a Judith. A few days later a crate shows holding three lemurs, Judith, Madison and Mandy. While the rest of the zoo seemed to think Judith wants forgiveness, Private, Marlene and the lemurs are wary...

Two

It had been a normal day in the Penguins HQ. Skipper, Kowalski and Rico were playing cards. Private was at the periscope, watching the zoo.

"Are you sure you don't want to play, Private?" Kowalski asked over his stack of cards.

Private looked over to the penguins and nodded. He didn't have to say anything; the penguins knew where the young Private's mind was at. They had all been shocked at Julien's display.

"Well it's your lost." Skipper called as he glanced at his cards.

Private stamped his foot, placing his flippers on his chest as he turned around, "Am I the only one who's worried about Julien?"

"Oh we're all curious, Private." Skipper said, "But let not get into other people private's lives. Kowalski; got any fours?"

"That's not what I..." Private sighed deciding to leave it. Sometimes it was hard being the only one in touch with his heart. It felt as though that's what separated him from the others.

He went back to the periscope, turning it around and focusing it on the lemur habitat. Suddenly he noticed not only the newly open crate but the hostile positions of the three lemurs as they glared at the arrivals.

"Um...Skippah?"

"What now, Private? I'm winning here."

"There seems to be three new lemurs."

"What?" Immediately cards were scattered all over HQ as Skipper launched himself over to Private's side, "_Three_ more lemurs? I've already have enough with just three with them; now there's six of them."

Private frowned at his leader. Skipper chose to ignore it.

"And why wasn't I informed?"

The two turned to Kowalski who shrugged in reply. He hadn't heard of any new transfers...that only meant that the new lemurs had come from the wild themselves and was capture.

"Well whenever they're from, I don't think Julien and Maurice are very happy to see them," Private said and Skipper took a look through the periscope himself. Now the two ringtail lemurs were arguing.

"Let's roll."

* * *

"Aren't you going to say hello to your elder sister, brother?" Judith asked, crossing her arms.

"What are you doing here?" Julien growled as he stood in front of his two subjects. He paid no attention to the other two females; too focus on the presence older sister.

"Oh you know humans and their liking to capture us animals. We were caught and taken to this zoo."

Julien frowned. He knew Judith and he knew that she was too smart to get caught in a human trap. It didn't add up.

"Nice place you got here." Judith commented, looking around. She was about to proceed into the habitat but Julien stepped forward.

"Do not go stepping into my kingdom!" He shouted.

Judith shook her head, her expression showing pity for her brother, "Julien, I believe you fully well know that the older gets the territory. Besides it our home too, now."

"Er, no it isn't."

Judith glared, "Well what do you expect us to do? Just walk all the way back to Madagascar?"

"Please and thank you."

Her expression hardened, matching the fury in Julien's eyes. They were about to argue even more when four streaks of black and white landed in front of them.

"Now what is going on here?" Skipper asked.

Behind him, Judith's expression immediately changed. The slyness in her eyes seemed to disappear as her face became one of almost innocent. If the lemurs didn't know her as well as they did, they might have said that it was fully innocent. But they knew fully well that she could never be that.

"Who are these?" Skipper asked when Julien did not response.

"Judith..." Julien whispered.

Maurice introduced the other two, "That's Madison, Judith's advisor and friend. And that's Mandy...Judith's...um..."

"Julien's not the only one who has a foot loving mouse lemur." Judith said and as the penguins turned to her, pushed Mandy to one side as she was already eyeing her feet.

Skipper stared at her, frowning in confusion at her appearance, "You're Judith? You're the reason for Julien's outburst." His glare hardened, "Why?"

Judith dropped her head as if in shame, "For something I did to the kingdom. I understand why Julien's upset; I would too not trust me either for what I did."

She stepped closer, looking up at Julien with big sorry eyes, "But I've change, Julien. And I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?"

It was the perfect act. She truly looked guilty, begging for forgiveness. Her eyes even watered a little with ushered tears that put Mort's sad eyes to a shame. However Julien merely glared at her.

"I'm not believing you."

"Oh come on, Ringtail." Skipper said, "She crying and everything. Do you expect me to believe that you can't forgive her?"

Julien turned his glare to Skipper, crossing his arms, "You do not know what happen in Madagascar."

Skipper shook his head, not considering taking what Julien said in account. Julien had been known to over exaggerate and Judith's upsetting seem genuine. Even Kowalski couldn't argue against the logic right in front of them.

Private, however, was known to be the down to earth one. When the others were wrapped up being paranoid he could see the truth. And right now he noticed something odd.

Julien was standing right in front of the lemurs, his arms stretched out, shielding them. Not an action that Private had never seen before. Skipper shielded them like that nearly all the time when they face a devilish villain e.g. Dr Blowhole.

But this was King Julien. When facing danger, Julien had been known to place Maurice and Mort in front of him, putting them in danger rather than himself. Yet it was undeniable. Julien was shielding _them_ from Judith.

And that could not be good.

* * *

"But Skippah-"

"Private, for the last time, there's no need for your fancy ideas."

They were back at HQ. Ever since they had left the lemur habitat saying that Julien would just have to put up with Judith for now, Private had tried to pinpoint his concerns across.

"I just don't think that Judith is as trustworthy as she seems." Private tried again.

"Now why would you think that?"

Again Private explained his thoughts. And again the other three seemed ready to backfire.

"I'm sure that you're just reading too much into expressions and postures, Private," Kowalski said, "Some people have the tendency to do that."

"But I-"

"You heard the man," Skipper said, sipping some of his coffee in a mug with a fish, "No more talking about Judith not being as 'cute and naive as she seems'."

"But-"

"That's an order, Private."

When Private heard those four final words, he knew there was no point in carrying on. Skipper had put his foot down and there was no arguing about it. Even the youngest member of the team knew that.

"Yes, Skipper."

* * *

**_Will Private obey Skipper's orders? Find out in the-_**

**Skipper:_ Why do I seem like the bad guy here?_**

**Emma:_ Hrm. Bad guy? Did I portay you like that._**

**Private:_ Well, he seems alot less nicer than usual...I think._**

**Emma: _Huh. I guess you could say that. But Skipper doesn't seem too out of character...I mean at least I don't think...urgh. Why don't we let the readers decide if you're a little OCC._**

**Skipper:_ If they review._**

**Emma:_ They will! (_to the readers):_ Please don't let me down. Skipper here keeps on saying he knows where you guys live and he'll hunt you lot down if you don't review._**

**Skipper: _Emma. You're not suppose to be threatening them!_**

**Emma:_ I am not! I'm just repeating what you said-_**

**Skipper:_ And that's threatening them, solider._**

**Emma:_ *sighs* Alright fine. Please will you guys review. We'll smile and wave if you do._**

**Skipper:_ Smile and wave, men._**

**Emma:_ And girl._**

**Skipper:_ And...girl._**

**_:) & waves_**


	3. Chapter 3

Black Blood

Summary: In an argument when Skipper question's Julien's 'kingness', Julien mentions a Judith. A few days later a crate shows holding three lemurs, Judith, Madison and Mandy. While the rest of the zoo seemed to think Judith wants forgiveness, Private, Marlene and the lemurs are wary...

Three

"Question?" Marlene asked, "Why are you here?"

Private looked up from fixing the screen, "I told you, Marlene. This Judith seems nice and all but there's something not right about her. I intend to find out what that is."

Marlene nodded, "Yeah, aha. Another question? Why are you in my habitat?"

Private sighed, "Again, _I've_ told you. I can't spy on the lemurs back in HQ, so here is my next option."

"Why though? I mean, I know Skipper doesn't believe you on the whole 'Judith' thing but..."

Again the private sighed, wondering just how many times he was gonna have to repeat himself to the otter, "Skippah gave me an order, Marlene," When Marlene raised eyebrow expression did not change he continued, "When Skippah orders you, you don't question it. If I kept going on about it after he'd order me to stop, that would class as insubordination!"

He turned back to the wires, fixing them as he spoke, "And well after Manfredi and Johnson questioned an order...I don't think I want to be classed as insubordination."

"What happened?"

"Let's just say that after Skippah dealt with them, they walk about the place worst then a chicken with his head and legs cut of."

Marlene joined in Private's shuddering, picturing this mental image. You didn't have to be a genius to know with that much description the image wasn't pretty.

Shrugging it off, Marlene walked over to Private, "So how come you still spying on Judith? I mean, I never thought you would ever go behind Skipper's back."

"Something about Julien's reaction to Judith is odd. I don't know what but whatever the reason for it; it's serious."

Marlene nodded; when Private had explained the whole confrontation, she also found it quite odd.

"Doesn't Skipper usually think new comers are spies?" Marlene asked. That had tweaked her odd; the penguin seemed to always think there's someone out to get him. It kinda made her wonder what sort of life he had before he came to the zoo.

Private shrugged but they both knew the answer. Through Skipper seemed to carry his paranoia all the time, he had the tendency to push that aside. He was also said to be a very good judge of character. When Marlene had transferred into the zoo, Skipper knew that she wasn't an enemy right as soon as he looked at her; something that she was glad off – she wouldn't want to be treated like they treated the 'spies'.

"She was that good?"

Private nodded. If Judith had passed that test it meant A) She's a good guy or B) She's a brilliant actress. If it wasn't for the fact that Private had convinced her with his down-to-earth logic, Marlene would now doubt on what Private had said.

"Right," Private said as he fixed the machinery, "That should do it."

They stood back to admire Private's work. He had fixed up the large plasma screen the penguins used on watching bird's nest back into Marlene lair and placed the cameras around the lemur habitat. Not only that; he had also installed hidden mics so when the two pressed a button they could hear everything that went on in the habitat.

Marlene grinned as the figures of the six lemurs appear on each screen.

"Not bad," She said, "Kowalski would be proud."

Private blushed, "Oh, that's kind of you to say," He twittered.

She picked up the remote control Private had brought with him when he entered her cave with a heap of stuff in his flippers. "So which button does what?"

Private quickly slid over to her, "Oh. Well the green turns the screens off, so don't press that. The blue one turns on the mics so we can hear what goes on. And the arrows change and zoom in the cameras, in case we need to."

"And this one?" Marlene pointed to the last button. This one had a post-it-note stuck on it for some reason.

"Oh, that, um, changes the mics, um, thingy around." Private nervously laughed at his lack of knowledge in technology, "So that instead of us hearing the lemurs, the lemurs will hear what goes on here. That's why I stuck a post-it-note on it; so we know not to press it."

Marlene raised an eyebrow at the pink coloured note but didn't comment on it.

"You've test it out, yet?" She asked, turning the remote around in her hands.

"Um, no, not yet. We'll have to do that now before-"

Suddenly an alarm went off. The two animals turned to the clock where the digits 5:00 stood out in bold red, the object vibrating. Private grabbed the remote and used the arrows to turn the cameras to the penguin habitat. Skipper was climbing up onto the island, probably wondering where Private was.

"I've gotta go! My recon is over!" With that Private picked up the binoculars he was given for recon and rushed out, "See you later, Marlene."

"Take care!" Marlene called back. She hoped the boy was able to lie on the spot; she knew what Skipper was like when one of his men was skiving off.

She picked up the remote and turned the camera back to the lemurs, before also picking up a clipboard. Private had said they would need to take notes. It was a pity they couldn't actually read though; they were stuck on either drawing everything out, as Kowalski was accustom to, or hoping whatever they scribbled were the right words.

She watched the screens for a while. Judith was lounging in the corner of the habitat, which Julien had given them. Julien was sitting on his throne, agitated to say to least but otherwise normal. Mort and Mandy were both eyeing the royal's feet causing Marlene to raise another eyebrow.

It was she saw Maurice and Madison talking quietly at the smootie bar that raised her curiosity.

"Well, the mics do need to be tested," Marlene said. And she clicked the blue button.

* * *

Maurice had been preparing a smootie for the king. It was to help calm his nerves, right now the king huddled on his throne, sending glares over to the female lemurs' corner. He was so wary that he had barely noticed Mort had just climbed up onto his feet.

He turned around and bent down to pick up some fruit for the blender. When he turned back round, he nearly dropped them in surprise.

"Madison."

The female aye-aye placed a finger to his lips, "Ssh. Just carry on what you're doing and pretend you're not talking to me."

Maurice frowned, pushing her hand away. But he did what she asked, sending her glares as he piled fruit into the blender.

"How do I know I can trust you?" He finally asked out the corner of his mouth. After the scandal, while Maurice had stayed by Julien side, Madison had chosen to be on Judith side after everything she had done.

She shrugged, "That's for you to decide. Can I get one?"

He nodded, pulling out another glass as he waited for the blender to finish whirling. For a moment there was silence between them.

"Why are you here?" Maurice asked, "I thought Judith would be trying to claim back the kingdom while we were away."

Madison nodded as he passed her a smootie, "She tried. Several times. But the lemurs don't trust her. When she yelled at them that Julien wasn't coming back; they became a democracy."

It was just as well that Maurice wasn't drinking anything, for he would have spit it out, "They what?"

She nodded, sipping her drink, "And that if Julien came back, they would gladly step down and allow him to be king again."

"Youch," Maurice winced.

"She did not like that."

"So do you know why she here?"

Sadly, Madison shook her head. Judith never confine in her.

"I do warn you, however." Madison hissed, "Whatever it is, it can't be good. You know what she's like."

"I already know that." Maurice said.

Madison shook her head, "You don't. Remember, Judith isn't aiming her angry at the kingdom. It might be best to not just keep an eye on her but an eye on Julien too."

She stood up, grabbing her smootie and walked over to the edge of the dais. From the corner of her mouth, she continued, "Be careful, Maurice."

And with that she hoped off the platform and out of sight.

* * *

**_So it seems Madison is on the good side-_**

**Skipper:_ Or is she?_**

**Emma:_ Um...yes?_**

**_*_Skipper glares_*_**

**Kowalski:_ Well techinaly judging the conversation it about 99.8 percent that Madison is good with 00.2 percent chance she's not._**

**Emma:_ And I am the authour so..._**

**Skipper:_ Ah, but there is a percent that she's evil. And while you may be the authour, you don't know everything that's going to happen. You only have the basic plot and ideas, not the whole story. _**

**Emma:_ Um..._**

**Skipper:_ You might twist Julien into the bad guy and have him murder us in the middle of the night._**

**Kowalski:_ Okay..._**

**Skipper:_ Or you might turn this into an adventure, sending us across the world on a action packed quest._**

**Emma:_ Right..._**

**Skipper:_ Or you might make us turn out to be evil beings in an alternate universe and Judith is just a innocent lemur that was trapped into this universe while in the real world everything is normal-_**

**Emma:_ Okay, NOW YOU'RE JUST CONFUSING ME! Urgh! If you carry on I think I lose the plot of the story. How about we just let the readers review?_**

**Skipper:_ Right. You didn't see anything. All you see is that blue button telling you to review. _**

**Emma:_ Um, I don't think that will work-_**

**Skipper:_ Eyes on the flippers, readers. Now click that button!_**


	4. Chapter 4

Black Blood

Summary: In an argument when Skipper question's Julien's 'kingness', Julien mentions a Judith. A few days later a crate shows holding three lemurs, Judith, Madison and Mandy. While the rest of the zoo seemed to think Judith wants forgiveness, Private, Marlene and the lemurs are wary...

**Skipper:_ Oh great. You back again._**

**_Emma: Hey guys, yep, here's a new installment of Black Blood._**

**Marlene: _Question?_**

**Skipper:_ Wasn't that already a question, Marlene?_**

**Marlene:_ (raises eyebrows at Skipper and turns to Emma) why in this chapter are we still wondering if Judith is really really a bad guy or not?_**

**Skipper:_ Yeah, I swear this fic is going to be using the word serious a little too often._**

**Emma:_ Well, you Marlene, are still not sure if all this spying Private's doing is really needed. As you know, the lemurs do tend to exaggerate._**

**Skipper:_ True._**

**Emma:_ And I'm wondering, reading my other three chapter wherever it was really nesscarly to call this a dark fic and worry about the rating._**

**Marlene:_ So in this chapter your basically answering your question?_**

**Emma:_ And adding a little more tension. :)_**

**Skipper:_ ...she's nuts._**

**Emma:_ OY!_**

Four

"So Madison isn't on Judith side..."

The two were sitting on Marlene's sofa, the screens turned to them so they could still watch and take notes. Marlene had been telling Private what she overheard when he left.

"Yeah, from the sounds of it." Marlene said, "They didn't reveal much though."

"Of course not, Marlene. They weren't that far away from Julien you know." Private said, tapping his crayon on the notebook in a way that Marlene knew he mimicked from Kowalski. "Plus they might have been worried about Judith listening in."

"Like how would Judith be listening in?"

"She could have a listening device like we do."

Marlene sighed at the oblivious young penguin, "Private, first of all Judith is from the wild. And if she did know about tech stuff, we would have seen her using it."

"I suppose..." Private said, drawing out where each lemur was at, at the moment. Marlene listened to Julien order Maurice to fetch a smootie. The fact that this was said in a solemn voice rather than bossy voice like Julien would usually used worried Marlene quite a bit.

"What do you think it is?" Marlene asked, lounging back on the sofa, her eyes furrowing at the screen before glancing at Private.

Private paused from drawing and shrugged, "I don't know. It's something that happened back in Madagascar..."

"And something to do with the throne," Marlene pointed out remembering Madison words on Judith wanting the lemur kingdom to herself.

"But other than that, it could be anything."

Marlene paused, wondering if she would dare say it, "Do you think that maybe...it's just the lemurs overreacting? I mean, we know what Julien's like."

"Yeah..."

"So maybe Judith's done something small and all the lemurs overreacting. I mean, if Judith's really bad as they are making out, wouldn't she try to take the kingdom back in Madagascar by force? Regardless on if they want her as their queen or would rather become a democracy?"

Private shook his head, "I don't think so Marlene. I see your point but I think there's more to it then overreacting. And there are only three of them." He paused, "But you were the one who overheard the conversation."

"Yeah but..." Marlene sighed. She quickly changed the subject, "Shouldn't you be going home? It's getting late and wouldn't Skipper...?"

Private smirked, "I told Skippah that I'm at Mason and Phil's for a cup of tea and once I'm done I'll do recon tonight. He was kinda busy yelling at Kowalski to get suspicious."

"What was Kowalski doing?"

"He was trying to think of an idea for an invention. Well at least I think he was. He kept throwing things about saying 'no' all the time and most of them kept hitting Skippah on the head. One hit him when he was drinking some coffee so he ended up with his beak stuck in his mug for a few minutes."

Marlene couldn't help it but laugh, imagining all this happening. She tried to hide it, knowing Skipper, no matter if he knew or not, wouldn't like to be laughed at.

Doodling on her notebook, she commented on something she had noticed, "You're getting deceitful, Private."

"How do you mean?" Private asked, confused.

"Well all this sneaking around behind Skipper's back? And he hasn't suspected anything? I'm starting to think he's wearing off you."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

Marlene rolled her eyes, "Good thing."

"Oh right." Private blushed, his black and white feathers over his cheeks flushing scarlet, "I guess so..."

"So long as you don't get too paranoid." Marlene commented thinking about how the commando penguin was. She then got up, placing her notebook on her seat.

"I better get some night things sorted for you." She said as she walked of, "And see if Alice is handing out dinner yet. What do you fancy?"

"Oh, um, fish will do," Private said, "And you don't have to do that. I'll probably be up all night anyway, you know in case something comes up."

"Like I said, he's becoming Skipper," Marlene muttered under her breath. Then she said aloud, "Don't worry about it. We'll act as if we're having a sleepover."

"Only no horror movies?" Private asked, trembling at the thought. The first time he had watch a horror movie was when Skipper had gone to fetch some popcorn. Rico had produce the DVD and Kowalski had been busy half wrapped in watching the movie and trying to test some chemicals to tell the young private to not watch. As Skipper had to spend the most of the next morning trying to get him to come out of his bed, Private swore he would never ever watch another horror movie again.

Marlene smiled kindly at the young penguin, "Only no horror movies." She reassured. Perhaps it would take him some more years before he became like Skipper then.

* * *

Julien curled up on the edge of his bouncy, muttering in his sleep. He had moved away from Maurice and Mort after they had fallen asleep, not wishing to disturb him. He had been having nightmares ever since the confrontation in the gift shop.

A snap of a twig woke him up with a start. His eyes flickered immediately to the area around him, trying to see if anyone was there. When his eyes caught nothing, he sat up, trying to calm his breathing.

Another snap of a twig. Julien's eyes widened, scanning again the area. Then he glanced over to the corner where the girl lemurs were.

Madison and Mandy were huddled together but there was no sign of Judith.

Suddenly a shadow loomed over Julien.

"Aw, can't you sleep?"

Julien jumped nearly a foot in the air and whirled around. There, leaning on the bouncy's frame crossed arm, was Judith, smirking at him.

"I told you, no crossing the line I was drawing!" Julien shouted, pointing to the red line the circled the corner.

Judith raised her eyebrows, "Like that's gonna stop me?"

Julien glared at her. He couldn't help however but to cringed back from her as she stepped closer, his tail subconsciously wrapping around himself like a shield.

Her grin grew wider as she 'tsked' fake pity for him being so scared, "Now, why are you acting like that? After all I did sincerely apologise."

The lemur king growled, "I'm not being stupid like those silly penguins, Judith. I know dat you can't be trusted."

"Yeah," Judith mocked cooed, circling around Julien, "Pity no one else in this place will know that. It'll make things...more fun."

Julien's eyes never left her, his eyes like a prey nervously watching a lion wondering when it was going to pounce. Julien felt it was more nerve-wracking watching Judith then watching a hungry lion.

"Why are you here, Judith?"

Julien jumped as Judith zipped over, placing a finger over his maw.

"Uh, uh, no asking that now," She teased, sneering at him, "It'll give away the surprise."

Julien glared at her. Judith leered at him, smirking even more as Julien startled backwards.

"Fate works for me and me alone, Julien." She said, "Just so you know."

Julien frowned in confusion, "It didn't work in Madagascar." He pointed out.

Judith grinned this time the gleam of her sharp teeth shinning, "Like me it bides it time. Watch your back Julien. Otherwise before you know it...it'll be the end."

Smirking at his shivers, Judith jumped into the trees and swung over to the corner.

"Sleep well brother." She mocked.

* * *

Marlene and Private stared at each other, jaw and beak wide opened.

"I think this is serious..." Marlene whispered and Private slowly nodded.

* * *

**Skipper:_ Another question? Why on earth is there a Private/Marlene moment?_**

**Emma:_ Why you ask, jealous?_**

**_*Skipper glares*_**

**Emma:_ And it's not really a slash moment. If you like matchmaking them then yes it is but I really wrote it as a friendship moment. I believe that Marlene and Private are really good friends despite you mainly see friendship (slash) moments with Skipper and Marlene._**

**Skipper:_ Slash moments? There are no 'slash moments' between me and Marlene._**

**Emma:_ If you say so._**

**Skipper: _I do say so_**

**Emma:_ You sure?_**

**Skipper:_ I'm sure._**

**Emma:_ Hrm._**

**Skipper: _Hrm._**

**Emma:_ Anyway for my Merlin fans the poll is in and I get on to writing the next chapter. Once I've done that I'm installing Growth in Magic to my Deviant Art page like I have with some of my other fics._**

**Skipper:_ Let me guess, this fic on there as well._**

**Emma:_ Yep! So go check it out HMemma548 (that's my name on DeviantArt)._**


	5. Chapter 5

Black Blood

Summary: In an argument when Skipper question's Julien's 'kingness', Julien mentions a Judith. A few days later a crate shows holding three lemurs, Judith, Madison and Mandy. While the rest of the zoo seemed to think Judith wants forgiveness, Private, Marlene and the lemurs are wary...

**_Oh man, I only got one more review..._**

**Skipper:_ Yes, that's a real shame. Now why are you here?_**

**Emma:_ Just because I only got one review doesn't mean I'm going to give up on this story._**

**Skipper:_ And why not? You do that on your other stories._**

**Emma:_Oy!_**

**Skipper:_Kowalski, how many stories say Discontinued?_**

**Kowalski:_8, Skipper. And 2 are offically on hold. 2 more seems to be on hold as the author hasn't made any attempts to complete them._**

**Emma:_I DON'T KNOW HOW TO FINISH 'HOW TO SAVE A LIFE'! And for the record I'm trying to complete Growth in Magic. It's very hard when you have no way of watching the DVD until you find a gone forever DVD remote and you only get the shared computer at night when your stepdad or mother isn't on it. I had to write this up in NOTEBOOK for crying out louds! How do you think I'm gonna be able to write Growth in Magic?_**

**Kowalski: _Well there's always my favourite, notebook and a pen._**

**Emma:_ ...shut up._**

Five

Maurice stood behind the counter, fixing breakfast. Everyso often he would glanced at the king, half asleep at the counter. Every time Julien would rest his head and almost fall asleep, he would snap his head up and his eyes would rest over to the corner before he would order Maurice to hurry up with breakfast with a quiver in his voice and again repeat the same thing.

Maurice frowned as he watch the king again close his eyes. When he woke up that morning to find Julien wide awake, huddled against one of the post of the bouncy with wide bloodshot eyes, Maurice knew it had something to do with Judith. The fact that Julien eyes kept flickering when Maurice questioned him confirmed it.

A loud snore interrupted Maurice's thoughts as he turned back to Julien. The king had finally succumbed to sleep, his head resting in his arms. Normally Maurice would feel annoyed when he would spend ages fixing breakfast just for Julien to not eat it. Yet today he sighed and smile a little at him. The years seemed to wipe of his face in his sleep and make him look like the young prince Maurice knew long ago.

"Can you fix me up something to eat?"

Maurice turned to see Madison standing over at the side. She hesitated, glancing at Julien to make sure he was asleep, before sitting across Maurice. Maurice automatically started on her breakfast.

"Where's Judith?" He asked, as he started to chop up some mangoes.

Madison glanced over to the view of the zoo, "She got up early this morning, told me not to follow her and make sure Mandy doesn't go running after her feet. Whatever she's doing is all part of the big picture."

The aye aye male frowned, pausing on cutting up a banana, "And what _is_ the big picture?"

Madison sighed, "If I knew that, Maurice, I honestly would be telling you everything. But I don't have a clue what's she's up to."

She sighed again, rubbing her forehead. She glanced over at Mandy who had innocently started talking to Mort who was eating a mango. She smiled as Mort offered her half of it. Then she glanced at the sleeping king.

"How's he doing?" She asked.

Maurice sighed, "He was awake half the night. I think Judith had something to do with it - but he won't talk to me."

Madison nodded as Maurice handed her a bowl, "He's scared isn't he?"

"Yeah..." Maurice murmured staring at Julien, "He's even worse then he was in Madagascar. Back then he confided in me a little."

"Hey, it's only been what? A couple of days since we came here?" Madison said as she munched on her fruit. Then she shook her head, "But it _is_ worse than Madagascar. Before, I could at least guess a little on what she's up to. These past few days...I have no idea what going on in that mind."

Maurice remained silent, busying himself in making his own breakfast. Madison ate for a while, watching the aye aye closely with each bite. Eventually Maurice spoke again.

"Why did you go on her side?"

The female gulped down her strawberry before shaking her head and letting out a exhausted breath, "Like Julien was your best friend when the two of you were pups, Judith was my best friend."

Maurice watched her closely, "Maddie, Judith isn't going to change back into the way she was-"

"-Thanks for the meal, Maurice."

With that Madison got up and, leaving her bowl, headed over to Mandy. She pick up the brown lemur and headed to the corner, through Mandy pouted as she glanced back at Mort.

Mort walked over to Maurice, his confused expression turning to his happy smile, "Hello there, Maurice."

"Morning Mort." Maurice said, absentmindedly as he watched Madison leave, "Were you talking to Mandy?"

"I like Mandy!" Mort said cheerfully. Then his face turned to confusion, "Why did the big girl take her back to the corner?"

Maurice sighed. Mort had been so young when everything had happen. He was still young, too young to really understand what was going on; "I'll explain it to you someday, Mort. By the way, when Judith, Julien's sister - the female ringtail lemur - is about? Don't talk to Mandy, okay?"

Mort blinked, confused, "Why?"

"Again, I'll explain someday."

Mort nodded and then his smile popped back as he saw Julien, "The king's feet!"

With that he jumped over and started to hug Julien's feet. It was only luck that Julien remained sleeping. Maurice sighed as his eyes trailed back to the girl's corner.

* * *

"I better get going, Marlene." Private said as he hurriedly picked up his stuff, "I was supposed to be back at HQ half an hour ago."

Marlene nodded. She knew that Skipper did not like to be kept waiting, "See you tonight then?"

"Maybe." _If I can escape from Skippah and still be alive to tell that tale, that is._

"Take care." Marlene called after him as Private flipped out of the habitat.

She went back inside, collecting up the dishes from breakfast. Before she headed out to put them where Alice would come and collect them to replace with lunch, she glanced back up at the screen, frowning when there was still no sign of Judith. Where had she gone?

When she came out of her cave the plates nearly dropped out of her hand in shock.

"Hey there," Judith said as she leaned against the fake rock.

Marlene quickly tried to not look shock, forcing a smile.

"H-Hi there Judith." She sputtered.

Judith frowned at her, "How do you know my name?"

"W-What?" Marlene said before nearly slapping herself. _Dammit!_ She hadn't met Judith yet.

"Oh, um, the penguins told me all about you. You're Julien's older sister, right?" Marlene said trying to act normal.

Judith seemed to buy it, smiling at her, "Oh, right those four commando penguins? I didn't really get a chance to meet them, they were all questions and no answers."

"Aha, right." Marlene rubbed the back of her neck nervously. Judith stared at her.

"So..."

"So what?"

"Aren't you going to introduce me to who you are?"

"O-Oh, I'm, um, Marlene." Marlene sputtered again, holding out her hand for Judith to shake. Judith gave her smile; a smile someone would give when the person receiving it seemed very shy. Not the smile you would expect from the owner of the sadistic grin and person wanting some sort of revenge on Julien.

"It's nice to meet you, Marlene." She said, shaking Marlene's paw. And for a second Marlene smiled back. For a second she almost believed her.

"So...er...how is it, you know, being the newbie here?" Marlene said as in her mind she was shouting at herself to stop being fool. Yet the female lemur in front of her seemed so different from the female lemur she had seen on camera last night. Even her autumn leaves on her tiara look bright and a rich maroon colour.

"It's okay. At least I'm not the only one, with Madison and Mandy with me. They are my friends who also got captured."

Marlene nodded although she already knew that.

"I've been just introducing myself to the zoo residents. Well, the friendly zoo residents." Here she glanced over at Joey's pen.

"Ah, yeah, you have to watch out for him." Marlene warned wondering why on earth she was doing that, "He doesn't like people in his pen."

"So I've figured." Judith smirked.

"Well besides him, they're all very friendly." She continued. "When I learnt what a zoo was I kinda thought it was some kind of prison. Yet everyone is so welcoming here."

"Yeah...that's great."

Marlene, however, was seeing the truth behind Judith's words. Everyone loved her. No one is going to believe that this Judith is the one Julien's so afraid of. That was what Judith was up to. Making sure people were on her side and no one could see behind her facade.

"Well...I-I hope you like it at Central Park Zoo." Marlene said with another forced grin, "Who do you need to introduce yourself to next?"

Judith smirk, "No one really. I just need to say 'hi' to penguins and get to know them. Once I've done that I'll be force back to my corner."

"How come?" Even through she already knew.

"Julien doesn't like me." Judith sighed, looking down to her feet, "No matter how I beg him for forgiveness..."

It took all of Marlene will not to fall for Judith's act. And even still she was struggling to do so. She quickly forced another grin.

"Well then, I won't keep you waiting."

Judith face seemed to brighten, "I see you around then shall I? It gets kinda dull just having one girlfriend. Mandy's too obsessed with my feet for girl talk."

Marlene smile became even tighter, "Yes, well then, I guess I will see you around."

With that Judith left the otter exhibit. Marlene watch her head over to the penguin exhibit before hurrying back into the cave. She grabbed up a walkie talkie, turning it on.

"Private," She whispered, "It's me, Marlene. Judith's heading to your HQ. Be ready."

* * *

**_In case you were wondering I found out on the internet that lemur babies were called pups. At least that's what one website said. So don't be confused with Madison saying pup when talking about Maurice being Julien's best friend when they were younger._**

**Skipper:_ Yes. And now review this story._**

**Emma:_ Um...Skipper...how do you know they review._**

**Skipper:_Oh they will review alright. Unless they want the same thing that happen to Manfredi and Johnson when they forgot to report on a mission._**

**Emma:_ What was that?_**

**Skipper:_ You don't want to know._**

**Emma:_ ...0.0...ahem, well please review people._**

**_:) & waves!_**


	6. Chapter 6

Black Blood

Summary: In an argument when Skipper question's Julien's 'kingness', Julien mentions a Judith. A few days later a crate shows holding three lemurs, Judith, Madison and Mandy. While the rest of the zoo seemed to think Judith wants forgiveness, Private, Marlene and the lemurs are wary...

_**Yay, another chapter! My computer has finally stop playing up (ish)**_

**_Yeah, um, about the cliffhanger on chapter 5...that wasn't a cliffhanger._**

**_Skipper: What do you mean it wasn't a cliffhanger?_**

**_Emma(me): What I mean is I didn't intend it to be a cliffhanger! I just wanted my chapter to end on a great note. It was either that or another one that was too funny to be in this fic._**

**_Skipper: And it ended with the readers hanging. It's a clif hanger._**

**_Emma: Isn't!_**

**_Skipper: Is!_**

**_Emma: Isn't!_**

**_Skipper: Is!_**

**_Kowalski: Um...this may take a while so while they do that, I'll put up this chapter for you. It's a shame us penguins can't read other wise I be trying to read as well and block them out._**

**_Emma: Isn't!_**

**_Skipper: Is!_**

**_Emma: Isn't!_**

**_Skipper: Is!_**

Six

Private gulped.

Well you would be nervous too if the lemur whom you were spying upon and thought was evil was in front of you and your leader who had chosen to now become suspicious and paranoid was next to you.

Yes, Skipper was now filled with paranoia. When Private had gotten back he had been confronted with a full on interrogation on where and what he was doing. Private who was not very good with lying under the pressure had been nervous trying to edge his way around the questions.

Fortunately for him, Kowalski lab blew up; the explosion a little bit more dangerous than the usual. While Skipper and Rico made sure Kowalski was alright, Private's walkie talkie went off saying Judith was on his way here. Now Private had to grin and bear it as Judith wrapped rings around the team.

Skipper was smirking at her, "Well it was nice meeting you...again."

Judith giggled, sweetly. Not gooey sweet, something that was alright at first but then got so sickly it made you feel sick. But actually a nice sweet laugh that filled you up with warmth.

"Yes, very." She said.

"So how the big apple working out for you?" Skipper asked, sipping his drink.

Judith smiled, "It's so interesting! All the buildings and the people! I mean, there were some people back in Madagascar but not the ones we find here."

"There were _people_ in Madagascar?" Skipper cried, spraying his drink everywhere, "And all that time those freaks were trying to search for them."

"Who?"

Skipper sighed not wanting to explain the tale of his monochromatic friend and his gang _again_.

"Anyway, I must get back. Madison will be probably wondering where I am." Judith said.

Kowalski, who was working under his machine, slid out, "Speaking of which, how are you and Julien getting along?"

Judith sighed, looking down to the floor, "He's still angry. I've left him be, Julien doesn't like being pushed. But...I miss my little brother. I want him to forgive me and for us to be family again."

Private hid a glare at her.

"Hey, if he gets to much of a bother, don't wait to call on us." Skipper said.

Judith smiled, "You're all very sweet. It was nice getting to know what your names were."

She looked around as if including everyone in the conversation. However Private noticed the way she glanced up and down at everyone, as if making sure no one was suspecting her. He also noticed how she only held her eyes on him for a second. Being the cutest and the cuddliest had it uses. While with the others she had to make sure that they believe every word she said, with him, she barely register of being able to suspect her of anything let alone do something about it.

With that, Judith left. Private let out a breath of relief as he close the door. Then Skipper turned to him and he held it again.

"Alright then, Private. You had some time to think of an excuse. Now why were you half an hour late?"

Private flinched, "Well...I...um"

Feeling the three glazes, Private just blurted out whatever came to his head, "I was checking on the other zoo residents!"

Skipper raised an eyebrow and Rico exchanged an confuse glance with Kowalski.

"The zoo residents?" Skipper asked.

Private nodded quickly, "Yes. You know that from the clock tower we can see if any enemies are headed in. But we have no idea if any sneak in behind our backs."

"That's true." Kowalski said, standing up, "We've used the sewers system so much that we've never thought of anyone else using it. But any fiend can slip into the zoo and kidnap a member of the zoo through them and the person on recon would be none of the wiser."

Private silently thanked Kowalski from coming to his aid. Skipper looked at him thoughtfully.

"Well you did use some good initiative," Skipper said and Private hopes begun to rise, "But you were still late, Private."

The hopes sunk once more. Skipper noticed, for he sighed at the youngest member.

"I'll give you thirty laps to do instead of fifty then." Skipper said, smirking, "Let's roll."

* * *

Julien tossed and turned in sleep. Unpleasant thoughts and dreams were forming in his head, making him mutter and whimper as he tried to fight away the monsters in his mind. With a loud cry, he bolted upright, snapping his eyes open. The nightmare hadn't ended; something was holding him.

"Woah, woah, woah, chillax Julien, it's me."

Julien sighed with relief, stopping his struggles. It was only Maurice; who had grabbed hold of Julien's arms in attempts to wake him up. The king let out a shakily laugh, sitting back down. Then he blinked.

"Wasn't I being over there, waiting for my breakfast?"

Indeed, no longer was he up on the platform but on the bouncy. The sun was high in the sky, showing Julien that it was no longer morning.

"You fell asleep and I couldn't wake you up," Maurice said, "So I moved you over to the bouncy."

Julien nodded, giving his advisor a quick smile, before he moved his eyes away. They fell onto a small mouse lemur hugging his feet tightly. From what it felt like, the lemur had been there a long time.

"Mort, off da feet," Julien sighed.

It was spoken in such an empty monotone voice that Mort _did_ get off the feet, glancing at his king worriedly. Maurice was also glazing at Julien with a concern expression.

"Julien, how long have you been having nightmares?"

Maurice had guessed this wasn't the first time. From the dark bags under his eyes, it showed that the night before hadn't been the only time Julien was having lack of sleep.

Julien shrugged glancing to and fro. He saw that Judith was in her corner, ordering Madison and Mandy around before he turned his glaze away.

"_Julien_,"

Julien sighed, "I am hating when you are using dat tone with me, Maurice." When Maurice just raised an eyebrow, Julien brought his knees up and hugged them, "Ever since the talk with da frowny penguin in da gift shop."

"All this time? Why didn't you tell me?" Maurice cried.

Julien shrugged, "Wasn't thinking it was being relement."

"Relevant?" The tone it Maurice's voice told Julien that Maurice wasn't simply correcting his grammar, "If there is anything relevant at the moment, it's this! I'm worried about you, Julien!"

"I'm worried too!" Mort piped up. He had his usual smile on his face but even that was smaller than usual, showing that the little lemur was indeed worried.

Julien just looked away, glaring off in the distance.

Maurice continued, "Julien, it's no good keeping this all bottle up."

"I like keeping things all bottly up." The king muttered.

"Which isn't helping!" Maurice yelled, but not too loud to attract the girls. He sighed, calming himself down again, "Look, if we're going to get the penguins help, you're gonna have to talk about it Julien. You know how Judith manipulates, if you keep things quiet how are we going to stop her?"

"Why are we needing the _stupid_ penguins help?"

Maurice was about to shout again when he paused. Julien usually called the penguins silly, maybe other adjectives if he felt like it. But he rarely ever called them stupid. And not with so much spite in his voice.

The king got up, throwing his arms in the air as he turned away from the two, "Why are we needing them, Maurice? They are never helping anyway. They are not even liking me, so why are we needing them. I am not needing them."

"Is this about what Skipper said in the gift shop?"

Julien frowned, lowering his arms as he crossed them instead, muttering under his breath. Maurice got up, walking over to his king.

"Julien, he was only saying that to get on your nerves. You know the penguins do care for you."

"Oh _sure_," Julien scowled, moving his head away as Maurice stood next to him.

Maurice grabbed his king's shoulders, forcing the lemur to look at him, "If they didn't care for you, why would they rescue you half the time?"

When Julien didn't look convince, Maurice continued.

"Yes, they do tend to help anyone who needs help. But think about it. If Skipper really hated you as he claims to, do you think he would still be rescuing you? How about risking the fact that his nemesis and team mates will think the two of you are BFFs to save your life?"

Julien looked to the floor with a frown but it was obvious that Maurice was right. As Maurice let go, the ringtail sat down again, this time his tail wrapping around him as well and instead of his knees, he clutched his sides. Maurice crouched down in front of him.

"I just don't want to be scared, Maurice," Julien whimpered, tears leaking from his eyes, "I am hating the feeling. I am feeling so helpless and useless. I just want it to go away."

Maurice wished he could say anything, anything at all, to make his king feel better. But, as words failed him, all he could do was place a hand on Julien's shoulder.

* * *

Kowalski was working on his machine back in his lab. The lab was safe to used again after this morning explosion and he could now work on his project in peace without Skipper's complains and Rico suggestions on 'kabooming' it.

Taking of his wielding mask, he thought back to earlier, rubbing his flipper under his beak. It was obvious Private was lying. Not only was the boy practically sweating and looking left, right and centre but the lie wasn't exactly believable. Since when was Private that dedicated?

All that led to the question that had been plaguing Kowalski's mind. If he did lie, then why? This wasn't like the time Private was hiding a secret crush on a human. At least Private wasn't showing any signs of trying to get hurt so he would have to go to the zoo's hospital. So what was Private up to?

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.

Kowalski whipped round, frowning. Nobody ever knock on his door. Whenever someone needed him and he was in his lab, they would just barge right in, even Marlene, not caring if they caused a massive explosion because of it. Private was the only one who respected Kowalski enough not to do that, and even he didn't knock, just poke his head around the door and softy call in the room, asking Kowalski if he could enter.

So that was why Kowalski was ready to launch into battle mode as he slowly opened the door.

"Oh," Immediately Kowalski moved out of his fighting stance, "Hello, Judith."

Judith was standing at the door, her paw raised as if about to knock again. She raised an eyebrow at Kowalski's earlier position but with a shrug decided not to ask.

"Hey, Kowalski."

Kowalski moved away from the door, allowing Judith to enter. Judith walked inside and quickly closed the door behind her as Kowalski moved back to his invention.

"So what are you doing back here?" Kowalski asked, "Skipper and Private are still up top, running laps and Rico's gone out with his cockroach friends."

"Actually, I came to ask you a favour," Judith said, biting her lip as she held her hands behind her back.

"Well sure, I go get Skipper and we'll be ready to assist-"

"No, I mean I came to ask _you_ a favour." Judith exaggerated the 'you' as she stared at Kowalski.

Kowalski turned to face her, blinking in surprised, "Me?" He blushed, "Why would you ask _me_ for a favour?"

Judith smiled, "You see, being from the wild, I do not understand about..." Here she pointed to an old TV set, one that Rico had broke when some fighters weren't fighting as well as they should be. She stared at it with a 'what the hell' expression, "...stuff."

"You mean technology?" Kowalski asked.

"That's the word," Judith nodded.

Kowalski frowned, "I still don't see why you need my help."

Judith shrugged, "Well, you seemed to be the only person who fully understand this...technology. And I want to know what all this stuff is."

"So what you're trying to say is..."

"Can you teach me?" Judith piped up, with a big grin on her face, "Please?"

Kowalski blinked in surprised. No ever was interested in technology. Julien wasn't even interested about trying to learn; always assuming it was whatever he called it. Even Skipper wasn't interested, only wanting a basic run through whenever they faced a technical situation and then if Kowalski went on to describing it, he would earn a slap and a bark to get to the point.

So all he could say for, "Why, certainly."

As he picked up an item to tell Judith all about it, he didn't notice the sudden sly smirk on her face.

* * *

**_Emma: Now that was a cliff hanger!_**

**_Skipper: What makes this more of a cliff hanger than the last chapter?_**

**_Emma: Look for the last time, I told you the last chapter was just a thriller ending. This chapter was a cliff hanger._**

**_Skipper: This chapter's a thriller. You not going to mention this ending until later on in the story. The last chapter however was solved in the beginning of this one._**

**_Emma: What does that have anything to do with cliff hangers?_**

**_Skipper: And for the record, I don't see any cliffs in either off them._**

**_Kowalski: Um, Skipper, techinally, cliff hangers don't nesscarly mean that there are cliffs-_**

**_*Skipper headslaps Kowalski*_**

**_Skipper: Kowalski, did I ask your opioion?_**

**_Emma: Skipper, this chapter is a cliff hanger. Not chapter five. Case close._**

**_Skipper: And I'm gonna reopen that case, missy._**

**_Emma: You can't do that!_**

**_Skipper: I have an elite force._**

**_Emma: I have a...um...lamp to...er...knock you put with!_**

**_Emma: I'm also a real life human being. You're just an amatied cartoon penguin. :P_**

**_Skipper: Ha! Seeing as I'm your imagantion I have the power to do whatever I want._**

**_Emma: Yeah, but it can't hurt me, coz you're not real! _**

**_Kowalski: OH FOR SWEET EINISTEN UNDIES! WILL YOU READERS JUST FLIPPING PRESS THE REVIEW BUTTON? IF I HAVE TO LISTEN TO ANY MORE OF THIS, I SWEAR I'LL LOSE EVERY BIT OFF MY SANTIY AND SMARTNESS FOR EVER!_**

**_Everyone else: ..._**

**_Emma: Should we help him out? (Kowalski is still yelling)_**

**_Skipper: Nah, just smile and wave_**

**_:) & waves_**


	7. Chapter 7

Black Blood

Summary: In an argument when Skipper question's Julien's 'kingness', Julien mentions a Judith. A few days later a crate shows holding three lemurs, Judith, Madison and Mandy. While the rest of the zoo seemed to think Judith wants forgiveness, Private, Marlene and the lemurs are wary...

**_Skipper: *Looking at the reviews and grinning in satfiscation*_**

**_Emma: Shut up. Here's the next chapter of Black Blood. A little short but hopefully good. I'm beginning to think that this story really didn't need me worried about the rating so unless it does get more darker just ignore those comments :S_**

Seven

"I'm a little scared of her now."

Marlene and Private were again sitting in front of the screens, keeping the lemurs under surveillance. Marlene was surprised how quickly she had grown adjust to spending most of her free time spying on Judith. Maybe that was why the penguins went all commando.

"I mean not like I was scare of her before," Private said, thinking about the conversation between Judith and Julien with a shudder, "But the fact that she seems so convincing….."

Marlene nodded, understanding, "At least you didn't fall for it. I had to pinch myself most of the times to stop myself from believing her!"

Private shrugged, "I think because the guys already believe her she didn't put as twice as much acting skill as she did with you."

"First impressions, huh?"

Private nodded. Marlene sighed.

"You know that means now everyone apart from me, you and the lemurs know the truth."

Private nodded, "That's going to cause problems."

Marlene's eyebrow roused, "No kidding. How are we going to convince Skipper about all this? He doesn't really believe whatever Julien says and no offense but you are under the label 'cute and naive' for Skipper to take seriously as well."

"You're under that label too," Private noted, "No offense."

"So it's going to be one of those one against a hundred things. How are we going to reveal the truth?"

"We do have evidence," Private said gesturing to the screen and their notes. Marlene didn't look convinced.

"Even with evidence it's going to be tricky to hold against Judith's acting skills. I'm pretty sure she's isn't the type to be unprepared for something like this."

Private looked confused, "I don't know if I follow."

Marlene sighed, "Look, judging her acting skills, all Judith has to do is to pretty much say a couple of words and then all of our evidence becomes against us and the lemurs."

"You mean like it'll attack us like Kowalski's inventions?"

"NO!" _Dear god, he hangs around with too many psychotic people!_ "I mean that she'll make us seem like we're against her or something and that she's the good guy. No one will believe us!"

Private eyes widened at this, "But Skippah always believes me..."

"That maybe one more thing we have against her," Marlene said, "But if it'll help us I pretty much doubt."

Private frowned and turned to the screen, noting things down on his clipboard. He thought what was said over before he spoke.

"We need to get them to believe us soon, Marlene," He said and Marlene was surprised how pensive the young boy sounded, "Otherwise Judith's going to try one more step of convincing everyone's she's good..."

* * *

Julien fidgeted constantly as he sat against the dais, under the bit that struck out. He had tried to act normal but as soon as Judith had returned he couldn't stop fidgeting nervously. Eventually, tired of Maurice asking if he was alright every second he had hidden down here to try and calm down. It wasn't exactly working; he was twice as nervous being out of everyone sight. Where no one could see him...

"Hello, Julien," Judith said, smugly.

...If that happened.

Julien jumped to his feet, ready if Judith tried to attack him.

"What do you want Judith?" He growled, his hackles raised.

Judith laughed wickedly at his reaction, "Honestly, brother, could you show how frightened you are anymore?"

Julien glared at her but stepped back down, hating that she saw through his act of anger, "I said, what do you want?"

"A lot of things, my dear brother." Judith snickered, walking towards him. She laughed when Julien instantly backed away into the wall, "Revenge is one of those things. My throne is another."

Julien rolled his throne, "You are keeping on thinking that it is being your throne, Judith."

"Female ringtails are rulers of troop, Julien. Not males."

"You weren't exactly getting the throne fairly was you?" Julien glared and saw Judith stepped back.

"Don't remind me of that night," Judith said coolly. But her eyes were smouldering.

Julien sighed, "You think you are being this wonderful people Judith. But, you are knowing what? You are turning into-"

"_Do not dare speak that name_!" Judith yelled, slamming Julien into the wall with her paw.

Julien rubbed his cheek, wrapping his tail around him as he scowled at her. For a moment he thought he saw her eyes widen but another blinked showed that she was smirking. He must have imagined it.

"I tire of you constantly standing in the way, little brother," Judith cooed, reaching behind her back. Julien's eyes widened as she drew a dagger, "Well, soon we'll change that."

The ringtail lemur king backed away, only to be stopped by the wall. He cringed, shutting his eyes and waiting for the knife to pierce into him. There was no point screaming, it would be too late by the time Maurice rushed over.

Nothing happened.

Julien cracked opened his eyes. Judith wasn't charging at him. What the-? He blinked opened his eyes and looked over to Judith, shooting upright in shock at what he saw.

She had stabbed herself, cutting the knife into her arm. Her face cringed in pain but she didn't make a sound until she pulled the knife out.

She threw the knife over to Julien feet, placing her hand over the bleeding wound. Julien stared at the bleeding knife, wondering what was going on.

Then Judith let out a bloodcurdling scream.

* * *

Marlene and Private eyes widened at what they saw. As everyone rushed over to the lemur habitat, they shared a frightened glance before they hurried over to.

As the penguins jumped into the lemur habitat, Judith sobbed, pointing a trembling finger at Julien.

"He stabbed me!" She cried, "Julien stabbed me!"

* * *

**_Emma: DUN DUN DUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNN!_**

**_Skipper: What was that?_**

**_Emma: What was what?_**

**_Skipper: *groan* The dun dun dun thing?_**

**_Emma: *blink* the what?_**

**_Rico: DUN DUN DUUUNNNNN!_**

**_Emma: Oh! Now, I get it! Honestly, Skipper, you must always shout when you talk about the 'DUN DUN DUUUNNNNNNNN!'._**

**_Skipper & Kowalski: ...O.O_**

**_Skipper: Right...o.O...anyway what was with the...*glances at Kowalski who nods at Skipper encourgingly. Groans* DUN DUN DUUUNN! thing._**

**_Emma: It's a cliffhanger._**

**_Kowalski: Oh please do not start that again! My throat still sore from all that shouting._**

**_Skipper: Then you shouldn't have shouted._**

**_Kowalski: But how was I suppose to-_**

**_Skipper: *slaps Kowalski* Let's focus on the subject here instead of flaffing on about the last A/N Kowalski._**

**_Kowalski: *growls*_**

**_Emma: Anyway, it's gotten a little darker yes._**

**_Skipper: Oh sure. The villian framing the good guy by hurting herself. Really 'orginal' and very 'dark'._**

**_Emma: Will you shut up? _**

**_Review people, please!_**

**_:) & waves_**


	8. Chapter 8

Black Blood

Summary: In an argument when Skipper question's Julien's 'kingness', Julien mentions a Judith. A few days later a crate shows holding three lemurs, Judith, Madison and Mandy. While the rest of the zoo seemed to think Judith wants forgiveness, Private, Marlene and the lemurs are wary...

**_Okay guys I have a confession. I don't think this story is going to be that dark anymore. Really the only dakr bit is going to be Julien's past and a some other points. So yeah I don't think this is going to dark fic anymore._**

**_Reader: ...(all turn to leave)_**

**_Emma: NO! DON'T GO!_**

**_Skipper: Well you just told them this story's going to be rubbish!_**

**_Emma: I did not say that! It'll still be a good story. It just might not be as dark as hope...look how about you forget all the comments I said that this was a dark fic okay? That be easier! ^^_**

**_Skipper: Forget all the comments that mention this was a dark fic? That's basically all of them!_**

**_Emma: XO...Kowalski, can I punch him?_**

**_Kowalski: Without the possiblity of him punching back harder...no._**

**_Emma: Aw :(_**

Eight

They all stared at Julien.

"What? No I was never!" He cried.

Judith whimpered and hugged Kowalski, sniffing. Kowalski awkwardly patted her slightly. The zoo animals glared at Julien.

Private and Marlene shared a frighten glance. Maurice, Mandy and Mort were staring in shock while Madison just sighed, closing her eyes and turning her head away.

"You monster!" One of the animals yelled.

"Judith the sweetest person I know," Bert growled.

"Yeah, she's like really nice," Stacey said.

"And even if you don't like her, which I can totally not understand, you didn't have to stab her! That's like twisted!" Becky cried.

"But I-" Julien stammered.

Hidden in Kowalski's chest, only Private and Marlene saw Judith's smirk.

"Wait!" Marlene cried, jumping in front of Julien just as the animals were starting to crowd him into a corner.

The animals stopped short. Judith looked up, frowning slightly before she quickly masked her face into a look of tearful confusion.

Marlene stammered under Judith glaze, fidgeting slightly as she tried to think what to say.

"We don't know if Julien…um….meant to stab Judith," Private piped in joining Marlene side. Another glare flashed on Judith's face.

"So what exactly happen then, Private? Julien just tripped while holding a dagger?" Skipper said.

Private flinched at the disbelief in his leader's tone, "He…might of?" He sputtered.

"I mean, no offense, Judith but you know that the two of you are, er, not on speaking terms. You might...have just thought Julien was stabbing you on purpose when it was clearly an accident." Marlene quickly said. Private nodded in agreement.

"That's gotta be the most ridiculous thing I ever heard," Kowalski cried. He took Judith's wounded arm, gently to take a look at it. Even through it wasn't life threatening it was still a massive cut.

"So ridiculous it might just have happen," Bada commented.

There was a pause. Then all the animals started to reluctantly nod in agreement. After all Julien usually didn't try to attack people with knives. With his claws was another story. And Julien _did_ act ridiculous at the best of times. Skipper and Kowalski still glared at Julien.

"Alright, ringtail, we'll let you of the hook this time," Skipper said as Maurice and Mort hopped down to Julien's side, "But if you ever play a trick like that again…."

"Yes, we know, you'll get him or something." Maurice said, pulling Julien along before Julien retorted.

Marlene and Private sighed in relief. However they froze quickly after.

Judith was frowning coldly at them.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell Skippah about Judith?" Private asked.

"Me? You were the one who said 'Julien didn't mean to stab her'!" Marlene cried as she flounced down onto her sofa.

Private fidgeted with his flippers; actually she was right on that one.

Marlene sighed, "Like I said before, she would have turned the zoo against us. You saw how they were quick to defend her and she has only been here for what? A couple of days?"

"Two to be exact," Private said, flopping down on the sofa besides her. He stared at her anxiously.

"We've got to tell them soon."

"Yeah but how?" Marlene growled, "We were lucky at convincing them Julien didn't stab her as it was, I'm actually shocked that they even brought it for a second."

"Me too. But we have to, Marlene. Stabbing herself if one thing, what do think she'll do next?"

The two sighed and looked to the floor, Marlene crossing her arms and Private crossing his flippers. There was silence for a while as they tried to think about what to do. They both wished they had Kowalski with them; he would be able to come up with a plan.

Suddenly Marlene jumped up, a small smile on her face.

"Private, stay here. I've got an idea."

"But-"

The young penguin was ignored as Marlene raced out of the habitat.

* * *

"Ah!"

"Sorry, did that hurt?" Kowalski asked, glancing up worriedly from wrapping a bandage around Judith's arm.

"No, no, it's fine, it only hurt a little." Judith said gritting her teeth. Kowalski tried to wrap the bandage a bit gentler.

"That should do it." Kowalski said as he stood up.

Judith examined her bandaged injury. It was neat and tidy, hardly like how she bandage her wounds. She smiled up at Kowalski.

"Thank you."

Kowalski shrugged, nervously fiddling with the back of his neck, "It's no problem."

Judith giggled sweetly at Kowalski's blush making him blush even more before she decided to kindly distract him.

"So what does this do?" She asked picking up a remote.

"Oh that changes the channel of the TV, what I was telling you about yesterday. Infrared light is sent to the TV which turns it On/Off or changes the channel." He went on to explain about Infrared.

Judith sighed, "I still don't get this electricity much. I mean, it's like lighting, yes? Why doesn't it kill us like lighting does?"

"It all depends on the current. If there is enough current, yes it can kill you. It can do the opposite as well, you can restart someone's heart with it. But then if less current is used then the less harmful it can be. It can even just be a nuisance like just rubbing your feet against the carpet and touching someone to set of a electric spark?"

"Really?" Judith asked. Kowalski nodded.

"Yes. That's why a stun gun only stuns someone."

"What's a stun gun?"

"A stun gun? Well..."

* * *

Maurice watched his king from the smootie bar as Julien curled up on his throne, shivering slightly through it was far from cold. After Julien had told him what had happen, Maurice had not let him out of his sight, even though Judith was at the penguins.

"Hey Maurice!"

Still keeping one eye on Julien, Maurice turned around to see Marlene.

"Hey, Marlene," He greeted, "Listen I want to thank you guys on the behalf of Julien. You know, for explaining that it was an accident."

"Private and I both know Judith stabbed herself."

"Wait – what?" Maurice's eyes left Julien as he stared at Marlene.

Marlene nodded, "We suspected something right from the start. We've set cameras around the habitat so we saw what happen."

"You've been spying on us?"

"Well on Judith...but yeah." Marlene blushed. Maurice glared but groaned. What with the penguins, he was sort of used to it.

"You've gotta get Julien and Madison to tell!" Marlene cried.

"What?"

She sighed, "We need to tell Skipper the truth. If it's you, me, Private, Julien and Madison together there's a chance that Skipper will believe us!"

Maurice frowned, "Julien doesn't want to tell. Besides why would Madison tell on Judith?"

"Maurice, you and I both know Madison's on our side. She's warned you to be careful has she not? Plus Skipper might believe her too, seeing as it's not like the right hand woman to go against her."

Maurice's eyes wander to the sky thinking. It could be possible, he supposed. But no. He shook his head trying to rid the hope.

"I don't think Madison will ever do that."

"Of course she will!" Marlene exclaimed in frustration, "Maurice, please! This will work!"

"If you so sure, why don't you ask her?"

Marlene sighed. She looked at Maurice with pleading eyes.

"You know she'll only talk to you." She said softly.

Maurice turned away and looked to the floor.

"Maurice, please." Marlene begged.

Maurice squeezed his eyes shut, "It's too risky."

"It's the only way we'll be able to save Julien."

Maurice sighed and opened his eyes, "Alright. I try at least to convince Julien."

Marlene smiled gratefully. She knew that this was a big risk; they could all get killed because of it, "Thank you."

"You better go. Judith already seemed suspicious. If she finds you here..." Maurice warned.

Marlene nodded and quickly hurried away.

"Meet us in my habitat tomorrow lunch time!" She called over her shoulder.

Maurice nodded and watched her go. When she left Maurice turned to Julien.

He sighed and walked over to the throne.

Marlene smiled in what felt like weeks even through it was only days. Soon Judith would be in a crate to Hoboken, she knew it.

"Private!" She yelled as she rushed into her cave, "I just..."

She stopped a sudden dread washed over her, like it had when she had walked into the chameleon habitat, not knowing that they were harmless creatures. Biting her lip, she slowly approached the sofa.

"Private?" She called, softer now. She made her way around the sofa.

Private was lying, half on the floor, half still on the sofa. It was clear he hadn't simply fallen asleep.

"Private!" Marlene cried. She went to rush over her.

Sudden a sudden shock went through her. She cried out in pain before she collapsed to the floor, feeling electric sparks shoot through her entire body.

Before she blacked out she saw two grey furred lemur feet.

* * *

**_Grrr..._**

**_Skipper: That Judith's a evil one._**

**_Emma: I'm not the stunning Private and Marlene part. I'm growling at the Kowalski and Judith part!_**

**_Skipper: Hrm? Oh yeah. She tricked Kowalski into telling her about stun guns. _**

**_Emma: No! Can't you see what she's doing? She's flirting with MY Kowalski!_**

**_Skipper: Your Kowalski?_**

**_Emma: Yes, my Kowalski! Grrr that evil..._**

**_Skipper: Ooooooooookay I'm going to pretend I'm not slightly weirden out by this and I'm going to back away slowly._**

**_Emma: Grrr..._**


	9. Chapter 9

Black Blood

Summary: In an argument when Skipper question's Julien's 'kingness', Julien mentions a Judith. A few days later a crate shows holding three lemurs, Judith, Madison and Mandy. While the rest of the zoo seemed to think Judith wants forgiveness, Private, Marlene and the lemurs are wary...

**_This chapter's a little short as I sort of rush through it so they might also be some mistakes. Hope you enjoy ayway._**

Nine

"No Maurice!"

Madison looked up from trying to keep Mandy occupied. The mouse lemur wriggled from her arms and zipped over to Mort who was over by the bouncy but just for this moment Madison ignored that. The female aye aye wandered from the corner and stood by the dais, keeping out of the arguing king and his right hand man sight.

"But Julien-" Maurice begun.

"I have being telling I am not to be going through it all again!" Julien growled angrily, crossing his arms and turning away from Maurice on his throne. His tail wrapped around him.

"Look it's not my idea, it's Marlene and Private's. You should at least go over there at lunch to tell them that you don't want to confront Judith."

Julien huffed, sticking his head up in the air as he continue to act stubborn. But Maurice knew that even if he was acting mad he was upset and frighten at what may happen.

He sighed, "Julien...Marlene and Private have risked their lives just then, saving your neck when Judith did that...trick of hers."

Julien bit his lip and nervously played with his tail fur.

"If you don't want to do this, they at least deserve an explanation."

Madison watched curiously at how this would turn out. She figured Julien would say no, even as a young prince he used to state he could do whatever you like. Now he was a king he could definitely say no to what Maurice had suggested especially if he was scared.

However after a while Julien sighed. He jumped down from his throne and turned to Maurice, his tail and arms still wrapped around him.

"Alright," He murmured.

Maurice smiled and placed a hand on Julien's shoulder. Julien smile slightly back.

Suddenly Skipper and Rico hopped into the habitat causing Maurice, Julien and the hidden Madison to all jump.

"Skipper, Julien has already told you he hadn't meant to stab Judith." Maurice said, glaring at the penguin.

"I'm not here about that." Skipper scoffed, eyeing Julien as a suspect anyway. Only for a moment through and then he dropped the paranoia and let his eyes fill with worry.

"Have you seen Private anywhere?" Skipper asked, "The last we saw of him was here."

Both lemurs shook his head. Suddenly the walkie talkie in Skipper's hand crackled as someone tried to get through. Skipper held it up to his ear and press the button, "Kowalski, any luck, over?"

"I just been to Marlene's habitat and there's no sign of Private or Marlene either, over." Kowalski voice answered.

Maurice and Julien shot each other a glance and in the shadows Madison's eyes widened.

"Marlene's missing too?" Skipper asked, not believing this. He rubbed his forehead, "Alright, check the other habitats stat. Rico and I will cover the park in case Marlene got out again, over."

Skipper ended the transmission and looked back at the two lemurs worriedly.

"If you see any one of them, give us a shout." Skipper said, too worry to make his tone sound like an order. With that he and Rico both flipped out of the habitat.

Julien and Maurice turned to each other, both wide eyed.

"Do you think..." Julien asked, staring nervously at Maurice, hoping he would prove him wrong.

However Maurice nodded.

"Judith," He whispered.

Neither noticed Madison slipping out of the shadows and climbing over the wall.

* * *

Madison ran around the whole zoo, searching each habitat. She neatly avoided Kowalski who was asking the zoo animals if they had seen them to which all of them replied the same thing; the last time they saw them was at Julien's.

At last she found the habitat that looked fairly like an otter's habitat. Holding her breath for a moment, she clenched her fist tightly until her claws dug into her paws and slipped in.

On the couch, watching the big screen was the princess lemur herself. When Kowalski entered the cave she had saw him coming on the screen and had cleverly hid her so that he didn't even notice her.

"Ah, Madison I was expecting you to come," Judith said, smirking darkly as she turned her head to the other female.

Madison glared back at her.

"Judith, I know you have Marlene and Private. Let them go." She growled.

Judith just laughed at her.

"So you finally got the guts to stand up to me, eh?" She laughed as she stood up and made her way over to Madison. Even with her causal stroll she still struck fear into Madison, towering over the female aye aye with each step close.

"I never stood up to you because we were best friends," Madison hissed, managing to stand her ground.

Judith quirked an eyebrow, "Were?"

"Ever since that day you snapped, you've become a monster!" Madison yelled, "You are no longer my best friend."

Madison had been so busy shouting she had not notice Judith was right in front of her until the ringtail's hand darted forward and grabbed her throat, lifting her right hand woman right off her feet.

"Ah, ah, ah," She cooed softly, smirking as she tightened her grasp, "Remember the rules, my best friend?"

Her smirk fell as anger flamed in his eyes and she flung Madison into the wall. Madison gasped both from the pain and from suddenly getting her breath back.

"You. Do. Not. Talk about that day!" Judith growled.

Madison tried to scamper back, trying to escape but her back met the corner of the room, Judith trapping her there. Judith smirked again.

"Now that you actually starting to rebel I guess I have to scratch keeping you unhurt." Judith tutted, bringing out from behind her back a stun gun. Madison's eyes widened.

"It's for the best." Judith said, her voice mockingly like a parent trying to convince they were doing what they believe was good for their child.

Madison tried to stand up but Judith lunged at her, the stun gun lighting up with blue sparks. She screamed as the electricity pass through her before she dropped to the ground, out cold.

Judith barely gave her friend a glance as she walked back over to the couch were she had some rope. She tightened the rope in her hand and looked back at the screen. A cold, dark, and menacing cackled escape her, not a 'mwahaha' but a laugh of pure evil.

"On to phrase two," She grinned, her eyes locked on the figure of Julien on the screen.

* * *

Maurice and Julien were discussing on what they should do when Mort and Mandy zipped over to them. Whereas Mort immediately tried hugging Julien's feet and getting kicked away, Mandy looked up at Maurice with big worried eyes.

"What's wrong?" Maurice asked, ignoring the glare Julien sent to him for talking to someone who associated with Judith.

"Madison's missing," Mandy whimpered.

Maurice eyes went wide and he shot a glance at Julien. Julien show less care for the missing female aye aye yet he still looked worried as well.

Before either could respond, all three penguins jumped into the habitat making the lemurs all jump again.

"Any sign?" Skipper asked and Maurice and Julien shook their heads.

Maurice plucked up the courage to speak, "Look, Skipper..."

Suddenly Maurice stopped. He was interrupted by a low feminine cackle.

"Whose there?" Skipper growled. He, Kowalski and Rico went into battle pose.

"_Relax Skipper,_" The voice said, "_I am merely speaking through a...what's the word...an intercom...I think so anyway._"

"Judith?" Kowalski asked, recognising the voice.

The voice laughed again, "_Right in one, Kowalski. Still I didn't expect anything else. You were quite the teacher_."

"What do you want?" Skipper growled, shock how the girl's sweet innocent voice had change so dramatically.

"_Why, Skipper, I surprise you haven't guess_." They heard footsteps as if hearing them on a mic. Then they suddenly heard some material being ripped and a painful gasp. Skipper recognised it as a gag being ripped from someone's mouth.

"_Skippah!_" Someone else cried.

"Private?" Skipper gasp, all penguins jumping in shock.

Judith's voice snickered, "_I have also Marlene and Madison. You know I should have given the boy more credit. Not only did he see through my act but he set up this whole system of cameras so I can see you all now and speak to you and none of you can see me_."

"_I move from Marlene's habitat_." Judith stated just as Maurice was about to speak.

"What do you want?" Skipper asked, sounding cocky but his eyes were flashing with fear.

However Judith did not address him as villains usually did.

"_Julien, meet me at the clock tower when the sun sets. There I give you another chance of fighting me for my rightful throne._"

Julien gulped but clenched his fist, breathing heavily.

"_Rules are this: winner takes the crown and also have the honour of killing the loser._" Even through Julien could not see his sister, he knew she was smirking, "_And if you try and run, my dear brother, I will gladly kill Madison and your little friends here. That clear?_"

"Crystal-y," Julien hissed.

"_Don't be late,_" Judith snickered. And with that they heard her shut off the transmission.

For a moment all of them stood in shock. Then slowly the penguins turned to the king.

"Alright, Ringtail, what's going on?"

* * *

_**Dun, dun, !**_


	10. Chapter 10

Black Blood

Summary: In an argument when Skipper question's Julien's 'kingness', Julien mentions a Judith. A few days later a crate shows holding three lemurs, Judith, Madison and Mandy. While the rest of the zoo seemed to think Judith wants forgiveness, Private, Marlene and the lemurs are wary...

_**Okay this chapter is pretty much the reason why this was suppose to be a dark fic. WARNING IT HAS CHILD ABUSE IN IT. If you do not like that sort of this please do not flame me.**_

Ten

"It's...being a rather-y long story." Julien sidetracked the questioned, scratching his ear as he avoided the glazes.

Skipper glared at him, "One of my men and one of my friends is in her clutches right now. I think we need an explanation for it, don't you think?"

Julien fell silent not saying anything for awhile as he stared at the floor. Then just when Skipper was going to yell and Maurice was going to defend him, he shut his eyes tightly, clenching his paws and not lifting his head.

"Can we be moving to your habit-y-at? I am not wanting Judith to be listening." He whispered.

When the three penguins and the four lemurs were in the penguin habitat, they all turned back to Julien, waiting. Julien sat on the table, ignoring the stares as he pulled his knees into his chest and hugged them.

"Judith wasn't being always so evil-y, you know," Julien at last spoke. It was in such a quiet tone so at first no one actually heard it until Julien lifted his head and glanced over at them.

"What happened?" Kowalski asked. His face remain blank, a lot different from the usual cool calculating expression that he put on when he was questioning, and his notebook remained hidden.

"She was snapping." Julien murmured.

"Well with you I can see why-"

"Skipper, please!" Maurice snapped, "I know you're upset but right now isn't the time for your comments."

Skipper glared at the pout lemur, imitating him under his breath and scoffing. However he didn't speak aloud and Julien decided to continue.

"Are you knowing about ringtail lemur tradit-y-ions?" Julien asked.

It was Kowalski who answered that, "As far as I am aware ringtails lemurs are female dominant...but I had assumed it was different with you seeing as your kingdom back in Madagascar had a wide range of lemurs so I never asked about it..."

"You are being right," Julien said, "My mother was being the ruler before and Judith was suppose-y-ing to being queen."

"Wait...so Private and Marlene was kidnapped just because you took Judith place as being queen?" Skipper yelled.

"_Don't you ever listen_?"

Suddenly Julien was on his feet, towering over the penguin angrily, looking almost as feral as back in the gift shop. He jabbed Skipper with his finger.

"I was not stealing my throne! I was fighting to be protecting my kingdom. It was Judith who was stealing the throne!"

"What do you mean?"

Julien stopped. His tail returned to wrapping around himself and he wrapped his arms around his stomach, avoiding Skipper's glaze. He looked over to Maurice for help.

"Julien's mother...she wasn't the best of mothers." Maurice explained.

"What that got to do with any of this?" Skipper asked.

"Everything," Julien murmured, his breath quivering, "It is being the reasoning Judith was snapping."

* * *

Screaming and cries of pain rung out through the jungles of Madagascar.

Julien huddled up upon the aeroplane's pilot seat, whimpering as he covering his ears. He ignored the skeleton in front of him at the moment, wanting to block the cries out rather than have a conversation with it.

Quickly, he uncovered one ear and reached for an old radio. When the lemurs had moved locations in order to escape the Foosa, Prince Julien had discovered the aeroplane crashed in the trees above. He had found the radio in one of the storage cupboards. Not knowing what it was he had gotten a fright when suddenly music had burst out of it when he had started fiddling with it. However after overcoming the initial shock he became intrigued by the music would play and would constantly climb up to the plane to turn on the radio.

Now he fiddled with the knobs, desperately trying to find a station.

"Come on, come on," He said gritting his teeth.

A loud painful slap was heard and a loud cry. Julien whimpered then, at last, managed to find a station that didn't flicker as much.

Turning it up as far as it could go; he quickly retracted his hand back to his ear and tried to focus on the lyrics. He started to hum the song loudly, flinching every single time one of the screams reached over the music.

After awhile Julien couldn't here anymore screams. The music ended and then a guy started talking. Julien quickly shut the radio off, the silent deafening. He waited awhile before he jumped down of the chair and climbed out of the plane's window and into the hollow hole of the tree. There the royals had made a home, the other lemurs having to sleep outside on the trees branches.

Julien passed a servant. The girl had her hands clenching tightly on the large plate of fruit, her knuckles going white through her fur but she continued like she hadn't heard a thing. It was all routine here.

Judith, Julien's older sister, was the next in line for the throne. And because of that Julien's mother had pressured her daughter. She wanted everything to be done perfectly. But Judith didn't want to do that. She wanted to be queen but she didn't want to have to follow the same rules her mother did. Arguments had broken out. Then their mother had started beating her daughter.

Julien paused at the door of his mother's room. His breath hitched as he slowly open the door. Even through he was a male and not in line for the throne, he still got hit if he so happen to get in his mother's way. He knew that if it wasn't for the Foosa forcing whole clans of lemurs together under the rules of the ringtails he would have been forced to leave already like other ringtail males.

No sign of his mother. Julien sighed of relief and then started to look for his sister.

After her beating Julien would always go to find her. When he was little he would climb into Judith's arms and she would comfort him, soothing herself as well as him. When he caught up with Judith's height the two of them would comfort each other, both hugging each other. It was something both siblings had come to rely on and only if Julien was either force to keep away or wasn't aware of the beating, did he ever not go to Judith to comfort her.

Through lately Judith had started to rant quietly under her breath about their mother during these sessions. Julien had done his best to ignore it, knowing his older sister was hurt, but still he didn't exactly like the things he overheard even if that woman did deserve what Judith cursed about.

Julien expected Judith to be either lying on the floor or already huddle in a corner. However instead she was stood right in the middle of the room, her back turned to Julien. She was shaking, but from the way she posed, it didn't look like she was shaking from tears or pain.

"Judith?"

Judith didn't reply. However her fists seemed to clench, making Julien step back slightly as he had begun to approach her.

"Judith?" Julien asked again, a little warier this time.

"What's it like Julien?" Judith suddenly asked, startling Julien slightly.

"What is what being like?" Julien asked, confused.

A strange laugh escaped the older lemur's lip. Julien had never heard his sister laugh like that before and it made him nervous. It sounded more how their mother would laugh during a violent fit. Sinister.

"Not having Mother constantly beating you just because you don't agree how the place is run here. Not having to pressure on becoming the future queen? What's it like, eh?" Judith asked mirth in her voice.

"Judith?"

Slowly Julien reached out to touch Judith's shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Judith yelled.

Suddenly Julien found himself crashing into the wall, his hand going up to his cheek as he felt blood ooze out from where Judith had struck him.

Immediately the anger in her eyes faded and she regain a normal position. However there was still a darkness in her eyes, the caring and compassion that usually filled them when she looked at her younger brother gone.

She walked over and crouched down to his level. Julien flinched, expecting her to strike him again. She laughed.

"Aw, are you scared, little brother?" She taunted and Julien stared at her. Of course she had taunted him in the past when she had stolen one of his toys and was holding it up out of his reach but that was just messing around and she would give the toy back after a couple of seconds, saying she was joking. Now though, Julien knew that this was different. She wasn't about to return to her normal self in a couple of seconds.

Judith cupped his cheek, smirking at him.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you." She said. Then her smile thinned and she muttered, "You're not the one I want to hurt."

Julien frowned slightly in confusion. Judith blinked and quickly cough when she saw, letting go of his cheek.

"Don't tell anyone about this okay, little brother?" She said, her voice actually sounding normal. Julien blinked. Maybe he was wrong about her not snapping back to normal in a couple of seconds.

He nodded, not wanting her to change back.

She beamed merrily, "Good." Then standing up, she pulled Julien to his feet, "You should get that cheek seen to."

Then she turned and walk away leaving Julien utterly confused.

* * *

"_The queen is dead! THE QUEEN IS DEAD!_"

Julien awoke to cries of alarm. Rubbing the tiredness out of his eyes quickly he got up and hurried over to the queen's chambers.

A huge crowd had surrounded the doorway. As Julien shove his way through, saying he was the prince when people didn't budge at first he found Maurice's father standing in front of the door, helping the bodyguards try to stop the onlookers from getting in.

"Julien, I think it would be best if you stay out here." He said frantically, trying to block the prince from entering.

Julien frowned and barged his way past, ignoring Maurice's father's cries. Then he froze.

Surrounding their mother's bed was Judith and the royals' doctor. Judith was crying. The doctor was just covering their mother with a white sheet.

On the bed, their mother lied with a knife stabbed into her chest.

Someone place a hand on Julien's shoulder, guiding him to a seat near the bed. The doctor and Judith looked up as the sheet covered their mother, through it did not cover the image in Julien's mind.

"Julien," Judith said softly, rushing over. She pulled her brother into a hug, letting his head rest against her chest as she rubbed his back soothingly.

"Do you know who did this?" Asked Maurice's father, who had been the one to lead Julien to the chair leaving the bodyguards to deal with the crowd.

Judith shrugged.

"Assassins, grudge holders, people who want to steal the throne, I don't know!" She sobbed, "Mother did make quite a lot of enemies. You knew what she was like."

Maurice's father nodded. The doctor came over.

"It would appear that she had been asleep when she was murdered." The doctor said, rubbing his eyes, "I doubt she even saw who did it."

"Weren't the bodyguards suppose to be guarding her door?" Judith asked.

Maurice's father coughed, "They appeared to had been drugged when we arrived. The assassin must have slipped something in their drinks then snuck in when they had fallen asleep."

"Then the murderer could still be here!" Judith cried, hugging Julien tighter.

"We'll search high and low to find who did this, Judith, don't worry." Maurice's father said, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. She nodded, smiling through her tears at him.

"In the meanwhile, it seems that now our ruler is gone..." The doctor said. He stared at Judith intentionally.

Judith blinked.

"Me?" She asked, "But I'm still not ready. At least that was what Mother always said."

"I think you know what you need to know, Judith." Maurice's father said, his smile thin. He had never liked the way her mother had forced the rules of ruling onto her even if she was the queen.

After awhile of looking at the two older lemurs slightly anxiously she nodded slowly.

"Alright. I'll take the throne."

The doctor smiled, "Splendid. Now I believe the bodyguards have gotten rid of that crowd outside so we can leave..."

"What about Mother?" Judith asked.

"The bodyguards will see to the queen." Maurice's father explained, softly. He looked over to Julien who hadn't said a word. "While I wish to over see things, I think we should get Julien back to bed."

Judith helped her brother up. Julien shook his head when Maurice's father offered to help him when Judith let go, wanting to walk back by himself. Understandingly, Maurice's father patted the prince's shoulder.

"Can I stay?" Judith asked when they were about to leave. "I...Mother never really treated us well and...I know I shouldn't care after what she's done to me lately but...she was my mother."

Maurice's father smiled gently and nodded at her. Throwing him a sad smile Judith returned to her place besides her mother's bed.

"Come on, Julien." Maurice's father whispered and Julien started to follow the two lemurs out.

However when he got to the door he stopped. Making sure the other two hadn't noticed, he turned to look back.

Judith was standing over the bed her face dry. She lifted the sheet off her mother, just so she could see the stab wound again.

"Pity," She sneered at the body, "I was hoping to see to see the fear in your eyes."

She let the sheets fall back down. Just as she lifted her head up, Julien quickly hid behind the door, breathing quickly, his eyes widened in shock.

Judith had killed their mother.

* * *

**_Before anyone disagree in what I wrote, please let me explain. I never been abused myself so I don't know if this is accurate. I am not saying all children abuse will snap like Judith has just done but from the information I collect they can sometimes and they can also end up abusers as this was the only thing they learnt as a child through that's not in all cases. _**

**_Seeing as I failed at making this dark in earlier chapters I'm not sure if this fits now but I didn't want to change the idea I had for the story. It's the reason why Julien feels scared yet didn't want to go to Skipper for help and why Madison stuck by Judith until last chapter. Julien is frigtened over Judith's change and plus right now is unsure if she evil for killing their abusive mother. And Madison was hoping Judith would change back to the way she was. It's explain more in the next chapter._**

**_I didn't put ilatics for the flashback because it continues in the beginning of the next chapter and I didn't really want that to start it ilatics._**

**_Please review._**


End file.
